


baby we could be enough

by papurosaurusrexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, purely platonic love and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurosaurusrexx/pseuds/papurosaurusrexx
Summary: Harry asks for Louis' help in order to write 'Perfect.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my goals this Christmas break is to clean out my writing files by, well, publishing them instead of leaving them unfinished or in the perpetual cycle of editing. Found this and thought I'd finish it up and post it. Also, this hasn't been read through by anyone else before, so any small typos are mine. :)
> 
> Title from the underrated and underappreciated Home.

Louis sighed, removing his earphones as he recognized the sequence of knocks on his hotel room's door.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, returning to his bed without a greeting. He sat down, feeling the mattress sink below him just a few moments later. He looked down to see Harry sprawling around in his bed.

"S'going on?"

Harry only shrugged. 

Louis held onto his sigh. He was too tired to deal with Harry’s silent hesitation and shrugs, but he knew quite well he wasn't going to get anything out of him if he sighed. They'd already gone through too many little fights before about it, because Harry used to think that he didn't care because of his sighs, when in reality that was never close to the truth. But they'd both been tired and stressed and those sorts of things happen sometimes under those types of circumstances. It didn’t mean that Louis felt like repeating them, though.  

So he went on with his game, seeing as he was too tired to do anything productive, but not tired enough to fall asleep. Louis groaned as Harry licked his arm, laughing when Louis tried to wipe it off on himself.

"Come off it, what do you want?" he asked, claiming his victory as he wiped off his arm to a screaming Harry.

Harry sighed, flipping to his side and propping himself up.

"What game's that?” he asked, looking at his computer screen. “What d'you do in it?"

"You build your own civilization and try to become world emperor.”

"Fitting for a lad for you."

"Talk to me, Harriet."

Harry sighed. "Just didn't want to be alone, Louisiana."

"Louisiana? Really?"

"It's two in the morning, just flew in today from New York. Don't expect much from me."

"Never do," said Louis, poking him on the nose.

"Don’t be rude," said Harry, smiling and trying to lick his finger.

Louis sighed, messing Harry’s hair a little, much to dismay, before laying a kiss on his forehead. "You know I'm joking, yeah?"

"I know," he smiled.

Louis made to return to his game once more, but was impeded by a certain someone biting his hand.

"Harry..."

"Pay attention to me!"

"Then talk to me, babe."

Louis closed his laptop. Harry closed his eyes, laying down on his back and taking a deep breath.

"Would it be bad if I wrote a song about Taylor?"

"Swift?"

"No, the ones from Duran Duran."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that millions of girls are in love with you."

Harry poked him on his waist, instantly causing Louis to jerk away. "Don't be rude or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"You know what I'm capable of, Tomlinson."

"Just because you're not ticklish doesn't mean you get to attack us whenever you don't get your way, Harry!"

Harry shrugged.

Louis took a long look at him.

Back when they lived together, they once found themselves in the middle of a staring contest that lasted for hours. To this day, neither of them is sure on how or why it started, but they were both too stubborn to give up on the contest. If anyone ever asked him, Louis could swear that he knew the ample facial expressions of the mysterious Harry Styles and its meanings.

Example A: the smallest frown and the most minimal pout the world had ever seen.

Louis took a deep breath, placing his laptop on the bedside table.

“Under the covers, c’mon, love.”

Harry smiled, immediately scurrying out of the bed and going beneath the covers. Louis joined him, covering them both with the duvet.

"You've written about her before, haven't you?” asked Louis, laying down his head on his hands. Harry nodded. “Why the hesitation now?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he laid down his head near Louis’. He reached out a hand to run through his hair gently, making Harry hum before speaking.

"So, as I said. I was in New York. She might live there now."

Louis hummed under his breath. "Did you run into each other or something?"

Harry sighed. "Almost, one time at a party, but no. I've listening to her album, though, because it's good, you know? And there's songs where I listen to them and it's like, I know this line's about me but most possibly no one's going to know because, I mean, they weren't in our relationship, obviously. And I feel like I've written like that too. Only just a bit, but I’ve done it. But then there's songs of hers where everyone else knows it's about me? And I want to write something like that too, Louis. It's going to be our last album for now and I want to go out with a bang, and why should she be the only one to profit lyrically in that manner? She doesn't have a monopoly on that. I can do it too. I want people to listen to one of our songs and think, 'oh, can you believe what she said or what she did,' but at the same time I don't want to be spiteful and petty?"

"You are petty, though.”

Harry sighed out again. “I am, aren’t I?”

“The pettiest.”

Louis waited as Harry opened his eyes to look at him, smiling little per little.

“Help me write it with me.”

Louis took a deep breath. “Dunno, Harry.”

“C’mon, Lou!” he said, propping himself to his arms and pouting at him. “You know everything there is to know about me already, about how I felt about my relationship with her. And who am I going to turn to? Niall, who doesn’t write about his own love life or lack of? Liam, who would probably try to placate me and be as nice as possible in his lyrics? You’re the one who I’ve got the best chance of creating a great song with.”

Louis flipped around, laying down on his back and letting the duvet warm his breath. It wasn’t long until it all felt a bit constricting and forced him to pull down the covers, pushing himself up in the process.

“Alright, then, c’mon. No time like the present.”

“Really?” asked Harry. He sat up and struggled to pull down the covers, somehow tangling them with his long arms. When he managed to free his head, he saw Harry’s smile, the way his dimples were well-defined and his eyes scrunched up in their corners.

And, honestly, he’d missed it. He’d missed that smile.

“Yes,” he said softly, smiling at Harry.

He knew what people would say.

Harry and Louis writing a song. Together. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t a love song, but it was a song about love and that would be enough for many people.

And for them, Louis could only hope that it would be enough too.


End file.
